Someone Like You
by Elly Kap
Summary: "A veces permaneces enamorado pero otras veces, en cambio, duele"


******Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de la serie Sailor Moon. Esta historia es escrita sin ningun fin lucrativo.  
**

**Hablando del pasado**

Esta es la cuarta noche que despierto en medio de la madrugada. Cada noche es igual, por alguna razón despierto de golpe y al ver el reloj siempre marca la misma hora 2:18 am, he llegado a pensar que está descompuesto cuando de repente cambia el minutero. Tuve un día largo, estoy cansada pero igual me levantaré. Fumaré un cigarrillo para desestresarme, será mejor usar mi chaqueta hace frío afuera. Que callada y tranquila se ve esta ciudad desde mi balcón, solo los faroles me acompañan ¿Qué pasa Haruka? ¿Acaso estás melancólica? Maldición eso me pasa por escuchar todo lo que dice Setsuna, escribiré la carta solo espero conciliar el sueño, suerte que mañana es sábado y puedo desvelarme.

Que estúpida me siento sosteniendo esta pluma sin tener la mínima idea de que escribir. Piensa Tenoh, está bien aquí va.

_Es difícil empezar a escribirte después de tanto tiempo. Lo hago sin intención de molestar, solo para saludar y decirte como estoy. Hace tres años que me mudé a Edimburgo, me gusta aquí, es tranquilo y está cerca de la costa. De vez en cuando camino por la playa con mi perro, es un golden retriever y se llama Odín, a mi vecina le encanta pasearlo, Hotaru es una niña adorable y muy lista, me gustaría tener una hija como ella, es algo tímida pero me agrada. Su mamá administra mi restaurant y su papá trabaja conmigo en el taller. Ya no llevo esa vida acelerada que solía tener._

_Sé que pude haberte enviado un e-mail pero pienso que mis palabras se verían frías y vacías por eso elegí una carta, con mi puño y letra, tal vez eso consiga un mejor efecto, uno cálido, como todos los recuerdos que tengo de ti._

_Supe que te estableciste con alguien y que te casaste, felicitaciones. Supongo que él no tiene tantos conflictos internos y no es complicado como yo._

_Setsuna me dijo que tocaste junto a la filarmónica de Viena, que maravillaste con tu música, que allí lo conociste. Me alegro por ti, que tus sueños se han hecho realidad junto al hombre que elegiste como compañero y lo digo con sinceridad._

_Sabes, todavía conservo la fotografía que nos tomaron el día de nuestra graduación, en el Mugen, nuestras sonrisa y miradas estaban cargadas de magia y esperanza, me gustaría saber ¿en qué parte del camino se quedaron? Tengo una imagen tan vívida de la primera vez que te vi, me olvidé de respirar, mi corazón latía fuera de mi pecho y mis piernas se tambaleaban como gelatina…_

¿Por qué me sigues doliendo Michiru? Tú ya ni pensarás en mí y yo hundida en recuerdos.

**Flashback**

_Vamos Haruka deja de mirarla o se dará cuenta que la estás… oh mierda ya lo notó y ahora me mira y sonríe de forma angelical._

**Fin del Flashback**

Mejor continuo escribiendo ¿por dónde iba? Ah sí ya.

_Pensé que eras una aparición, tan bella y perfecta que solo podías ser producto de mi imaginación pero no era así, eras tan real, tan buena que tuve la suerte que te fijaras en mí. Ten presente que nunca te vi como diversión o un trofeo, por el contrario me sentía completa contigo. No te importó mi género, me aceptaste tal cual soy, temía decirte que era chica, pensé me odiarías pero me demostraste que yo te gustaba y de qué manera, aquel primer beso fue como tocar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos. Tu dulce lengua rozando la mía, respirando tu deliciosa fragancia y acariciando tu cara, fue como un ritual. No pensé que hubiera algo tan maravilloso como besarte hasta que en tu cumpleaños 16 me dijiste que lleváramos la relación a otro nivel. Jamás olvidaré ese día, mi corazón latía cual caballo desbocado, podía escuchar mi sangre fluir por mis venas. Temblabas como hoja con cada roce de mis dedos y tus mejillas se encendieron por causa de la desnudez de nuestros cuerpos. Confieso que yo también moría de miedo. Esa noche juramos estar juntas para siempre, pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas ¿cierto?_

_Hoy más que nunca conozco el significado de "fue hermoso mientras duró" 9 años de mi vida dedicados a ti, en los que enfrentamos muchas tormentas. La oposición de tus padres y los míos a nuestra relación fue la batalla más dura que afrontamos; los constantes comentarios insanos de la gente pero eso no importaba, nos teníamos la una a la otra. Y aquella "boda" simbólica ¿lo recuerdas? Éramos tú, el mar y yo. El viejo mar fue testigo de la unión de nuestras almas, ese fue el segundo mejor día de mi vida, el primero fue cuando me dijiste Hola, aunque eso ya lo debes saber de sobra. Estaría redundando si te digo que fuiste tú quien me salvó del abismo, contigo vi la luz y fui tan cobarde como para no decírtelo cuando pude, es increíble que te lo diga por medio de un papel, pues sabes que siempre he sido torpe con las palabras y jamás he sido muy comunicativa por eso se vino a pique lo que teníamos, por culpa de mi maldita inseguridad y mi estúpido ego. Pasamos del cielo al purgatorio. Innumerables fueron las noches en que vi el hastío asomarse por tus ojos sin embargo me dabas un segundo respiro, otra oportunidad para seguir intentándolo pero ya sabes lo que dicen "tanto va el agua al cántaro hasta que se rompe" te diste por vencida mientras yo hacía tiempo que lo había hecho. Nuestro amor entró en fase terminal ya nada lo podía salvar. Tu sonrisa la convertí en tristeza y tu adorable risa en lágrimas, tus palabras tiernas se convirtieron en el implacable silencio, caí en cuenta, entonces, lo que significaba ser Haruka Tenoh, un ser frío._

_Rompiste conmigo a mediados del cruel invierno, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas –como los tengo yo ahora de rememorar ese momento – me regresaste la sortija y me dijiste: "No puedo más Haruka, a veces permaneces enamorado pero otras veces, en cambio, duele" esas palabras han permanecido talladas en mi memoria desde entonces. _

_No me arrepiento de lo que viví contigo porque fue lo más cercano al paraíso que jamás estaré y no sabes cuánto te agradezco por haberme hecho sentir amada con tal intensidad ¿Quién iba a imaginar el sabor tan amargo que esto tendría?_

_Michiru solo me resta decir lo mucho que lo siento y que de cierto modo no he podido cerrar este capítulo en mi vida, solo espero encontrar alguien como tú._

_Discúlpame por ser imprudente al escribirte pero era algo que necesitaba hacer. No espero una respuesta de tu parte pues lo sabré entender, de cualquier manera quiero que sepas que te deseo lo mejor._

_Quien nunca te olvidará: HARUKA TENOH._

_PD: Espero que tú tampoco lo hagas aunque sea mucho pedir._

Amaneció rápido. Más tarde pondré esto en el buzón, ojala Michiru no la rompa al leer mi nombre.

Odín no me mires así, ya sé que soy una imbécil por dejarla ir, por favor tu no me vengas con reproches ahora.

* * *

Hola otra vez! Me presento con una historia nueva "Someone Like You" y si se llama igual que la canción de Adele, el fic está basado en parte de la canción y tiene algo de realidad y ficción, ok les permito que me digan forever despechada T_T esta historia será muy corta solo contará con 3 capitulos, esta es la razón por la que no he podido continuar con Secretos. Someone like you ha copado mi mente y no me ha dejado pensar en más nada, la tengo completamente visualizada en mi cabeza y ya el capitulo que viene está por la mitad y el final está planeado así que no se preocupen, les pido paciencia con el otro fic ya empecé el 7mo chapter y prometo doble tanda es decir que subiré el 8vo casi de manera simultanea.

Sin más nada que decir me despido y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerme! Hasta la proxima y no sean crueles conmigo.


End file.
